L'immortelle
by AngelTen
Summary: Aliane Lawenn, serial-killer ou extraterrestre ? C'est ce que se demandent Le Docteur et l'équipe d'investigation de la New York Police Department, qui enquêtent sur la série de meurtres perpétués par la jeune femme. Impossible à tuer, impossible à attraper... Elle semble avoir bien plus de secrets qu'elle ne veut l'avouer...
1. Chapter 1

_L'eau gouttait le long de sa joue. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces. La fuite au plafond frappait sur le lino comme un tambour._

_-Menteuse !_

_Il la gifla encore. L'inspecteur Parker n'avait que faire qu'elle était une femme qu'elle n'était qu'en chemise et pantalon de toile qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle souffrait._

_-Ton vrai nom ! Ta vraie date de naissance !_  
_-Je m'appelle Aliane Lawenn, je suis née le 29 février 1920, à Glasgow, Royaume-Uni. Mon père était un ouvrier, et ma mère une femme de ména..._  
_-Menteuse !_

_Il la gifla encore. Un nerf se contractait de temps à autre sur sa tempe tant il était énervé._

_-Tu ne peux pas être née en 1920 ! Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot, ça te ferait 96 ans !_  
_-Pas si vous comptez seulement mes vrais anniversaires..._  
_-Ta gueule !_

_Il lui mit un coup de poing. Sa lèvre saignait à présent. Elle goûtait le sang et lui cracha sur ses papiers. Il regarda avec horreur la tache rouge sur ses documents._

_-Regarde ce que tu as fait à mes papiers, salope !_  
_-Pardon monsieur, répliqua-t-elle avec un faux air de culpabilité._  
_-Je t'en foutrai, des pardons !_

_Il la saisit par les cheveux et approcha son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait voir les vaisseaux éclatés dans le blanc de ses yeux. Elle renifla avec mépris. _

_-Cesse de me faire perdre du temps et donne-moi ta véritable identité, qu'on en finisse !_  
_-Bon... d'accord._

_Il écarquilla les paupières de surprise. Elle se lécha les lèvres et le regarda d'un air de défi. _

_-Très bien. Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? _

_L'inspecteur ne répondit pas. Il prit une feuille et se prépara à noter, sidéré de son soudain changement d'avis. Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura :_

_-Ne notez pas, inspecteur. Écoutez juste. Je suis persuadée que vous parviendrez à retenir parfaitement tout ce que je vais vous dire._

_Elle plongea son regard bleu glace dans celui de l'inspecteur. Il leva son stylo, comme hypnotisé par la force de ce regard._  
_Un léger sourire en coin éclairait le visage de la jeune femme._

_-Très bien. Commençons._

* * *

-Ah, 2016 ! Il y avait un moment que je n'étais pas venu ici.

Le Docteur sortit de sa TARDIS et referma la porte derrière lui. Il la caressa, un instant rêveur. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'avait rien de particulier qui l'avait amené ici. Il renifla l'air. Quelque chose y flottait, une senteur familière... Une odeur de Seigneur du Temps. Si fugace qu'il ne la sentit qu'un instant. Il secoua la tête. Il avait dû rêver.  
Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, le regard dans le vague. New York était belle par cette matinée de printemps. Il s'arrêta à une boulangerie et acheta un donut fourré à la banane. Il s'assit ensuite sur un banc public à Central Park et récupéra le journal du matin dans la poubelle.

La photo d'une femme couvrait un bon quart de la couverture. Il savait que c'était une femme car elle portait un nom féminin, et que l'article disait « Elle » mais il n'aurait pas su dire avec la photo. Les cheveux courts, châtain clair et ébouriffés, des yeux clairs, le visage ni fin ni gracieux, elle ressemblait plus à un jeune adolescent en fugue. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. D'après le journaliste, elle était accusée – avec preuves à l'appui – d'avoir tué pas moins de cinq personnes, armée d'un revolver, sans aucune raison apparente. Cependant, le flou autour de son identité conduisait la police à continuer d'enquêter tant que la lumière ne serait pas mise sur toute l'affaire. Le Docteur remit la feuille de chou dans la poubelle assez rapidement : celui qui avait écrit cet article ne semblait pas en savoir beaucoup.  
L'affaire l'intriguait néanmoins. La fille, déjà. Elle était si parfaitement androgyne que ça en devenait presque surnaturel. Cela ne la rendait pas belle ou angélique juste intrigante. Son expression sur la photo l'avait frappé aussi. Comme si elle était prête à tuer le monde entier. Elle semblait dire : « Qui que vous soyez, je vous déteste ».  
Il quitta Central Park et descendit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, son papier psychique en guise de carte de transport. Il s'assit à côté d'une femme entre deux âges qui portait son petit chien sur ses genoux. Il regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Son regard s'arrêta sur un attroupement devant un des centres de police new-yorkaise. Il descendit à la station suivante et marcha droit dessus. La plupart des gens présents étaient des journalistes qui semblaient dans une grande agitation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Docteur à un photographe particulièrement surexcité.  
-Elle s'est échappée ! s'exclama le jeune homme.  
-Qui ?  
-Lawenn ! Elle s'est enfuie cette nuit ! Une vieille femme l'a vue et l'a reportée à la police. Le plus dangereux serial-killer de la décennie, et ils la laissent se barrer ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait l'époque, il connaissait les méthodes, il connaissait le pays : les forces de l'ordre avaient la gâchette facile et Aliane n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper sans se faire tuer ou gravement blesser.  
Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de journalistes et s'approcha de l'entrée du commissariat. Un jeune policier en uniforme, sans doute encore stagiaire tant il avait l'air d'être récemment sorti de ses couches-culottes, les cheveux roux sous sa casquette et le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, l'arrêta.

-L'entrée est interdite aux reporters, monsieur, dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.  
-Je ne suis pas un reporter, je suis le Docteur.  
-Oh, super, bon sang ! Nous vous attendions !

Il lui ouvrit aussitôt la porte, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier son identité. Le Docteur n'en revenait pas de sa chance.  
Le jeune homme le conduisit dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du bâtiment. La NYPD semblait en panique depuis l'évasion de la serial killer. Il lui raconta des choses auxquelles il ne comprenait rien mais fit semblant d'y entendre quelque chose en espérant que ça deviendrait plus clair.

-... Son état s'est aggravé depuis l'appel. Il raconte des choses incompréhensibles. Il faut que vous le sortiez de là, docteur... hem... comment vous avez dit, déjà ?  
-De qui vous parlez ? coupa le Seigneur du Temps.  
-Votre secrétaire ne l'a pas dit ? C'est l'inspecteur, John Parker. Il est tombé dans les pommes à peu près au moment ou Lawenn a disparu. Il était en train de l'interroger. C'est la panique complète. Personne ne sait où elle est, personne ne l'a vue, elle pourrait être n'importe où, en train de faire une sixième victime.  
-Quoi ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta net et toisa un instant le jeune policier.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une femme, toute seule, à réussi, alors que je suppose qu'un dispositif de sécurité l'en empêchait, à mettre un de vos meilleurs officiers dans les vapes ?  
-Oui. C'est une situation exceptionnelle, répondit le flic en reprenant la marche. Tenez, il est ici.

Il poussa une porte qui débouchait sur une salle d'attente meublée d'un canapé gris, de trois chaises, d'une table basse et d'une fausse plante verte. Celui que le Docteur supposa comme étant l'inspecteur John Parker, un homme d'âge moyen, métisse, les cheveux coupés très courts et la cravate en désordre, était allongé de tout son long et poussait de temps à autre des gémissements incompréhensibles. Une femme en tailleur violet, la peau mate, les yeux en amande et les cheveux bruns mi-longs au brushing impeccable, probablement sa secrétaire, lui tenait la main.

-Inspecteur John Parker ? demanda le Docteur. Vous m'entendez ?  
-Mmh ?  
-Je veux que vous m'expliquiez comment c'est arrivé.  
-D... démone... sorcière... la... la garce...  
-Mais encore ?  
-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla l'inspecteur. Je ne me... me souviens de rien.  
-D'accord. Bon, vous – il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait amené là – allez me chercher un antalgique pour l'inspecteur. Et vous – il désigna la femme qui était assise – je veux que vous me disiez en quoi consiste le cas Aliane Lawenn.  
-C'est vraiment important ? demanda la femme.

Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre et posa sa main sous la tête de John Parker. Il sentit un liquide poisseux sur sa peau. Il vit du sang couler par son oreille.

-Oui. Oui ça l'est.

Si elle l'avait frappé, alors elle l'avait frappé très fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle semblait en être capable. Et si elle ne l'avait pas touché... alors c'était encore plus inquiétant.

* * *

Pendant que le jeune policier était parti chercher des médicaments, le Docteur prit un thé à la machine qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. La secrétaire de l'inspecteur le regarda faire, silencieuse.

-Vous en voulez ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, merci, j'en ai déjà pris un tout à l'heure.  
-Comment vous vous appelez ?  
-Janis. Janis Reidneer. Je suis la secrétaire de John.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises et se mit à réfléchir. C'était assez soudain. Aliane Lawenn... Aliane. Alien. La manière dont elle avait mis en déroute la police de New York était assez spectaculaire.  
Mais cela valait-il la peine qu'il s'y arrête ? Qu'il s'en mêle ? Si elle avait un complice, le cas se résolvait très rapidement, sans l'intervention d'aucune puissance extraterrestre.  
Cependant il en doutait. Un complice humain, même très doué, n'aurait pas pu la cacher aussi aisément. Et quelque chose dans son visage... Ses yeux d'une couleur presque surnaturelle.  
Il sentit quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. Son papier psychique. Il le sortit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la dame.  
-Oh, rien. Un petit gadget pour s'envoyer des messages avec un ami.

Il mentait. Son papier ne recevait que très rarement des messages, et toujours d'une force psychique particulière. Celui-ci disait :

**Je sais où tu es maintenant. Je te trouverais. **  
**Signé : quelqu'un de proche.**

Il frissonna. Qui dans les parages pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ça ? Il décida de faire abstraction et rangea le papier dans sa poche en s'efforçant de l'oublier. Il avait d'autres soucis. Attraper une serial-killer en fuite par exemple. Ou la santé de l'inspecteur.  
Le jeune policier, qui d'après Janis, s'appelait Harry Youngblood, arrivait justement avec des médicaments.

-Donnez-les moi.

Le Docteur ouvrit la boîte et fit avaler un antalgique à Parker. Entre-temps, son oreille avait arrêté de saigner et il respirait mieux. Il l'allongea correctement et se tourna vers les deux autres.

-En cas de problème avec l'inspecteur, qui prend le relais ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Janis. Je suppose que ce doit être moi.

Elle rajusta son tailleur, l'air mal à l'aise avec sa soudaine responsabilité. A vrai dire, aucun des deux ne semblaient très dynamiques ou réveillés. Le Docteur trouva ça étrange. Une affaire comme celle-là, les principaux investigateurs devraient être... plus investis. Or, ce n'était le cas ni de la secrétaire, ni du stagiaire, ni du reste de l'équipe. C'était peut-être l'époque sans illusion, la fatigue d'une affaire qui traînait... Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Parlez-moi du cas Lawenn, demanda-t-il à Janis.  
-Hé bien... C'est un femme...  
-Vous êtes sûre de ça ?

Une femme tueuse en série n'était pas chose courante. Il n'aurait pas étonné qu'Aliane Lawenn fut un homme travesti particulièrement doué. Cependant Janis répliqua sur un ton plutôt sec, un poil féministe, qui lui suggérait de ce mêler de ses affaires :

-Docteur, j'ai procédé à la fouille complète du personnage, je peux vous assurer que même si elle n'en a pas l'air, c'est bel et bien une femme.  
-Comment avez-vous prouvé qu'elle était coupable de meurtre ?  
-Caméras de surveillance. Elle s'est approchée de ces gens, toutes des personnes âgées sans histoire, et sur chaque vidéo, le même geste : elle lève son pistolet, les regarde droit dans les yeux, et tire.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Oui. Nous ne savons rien de son identité. Enfin, si... elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Aliane Lawenn, qu'elle est née à Glasgow, le 29 février 1920.  
-Comment ? Mais c'est impossible...  
-C'est ce que se tue à dire l'inspecteur Parker. Elle n'a aucun papier, aucune preuve de sa véritable identité.  
-Vous avez fait des recherches avec son nom ?  
-Oui. La chose étant que... il existe bien une Aliane Lawenn, née le 29 février 1920. Nous n'avons rien à son sujet, mais nous savons qu'elle existe.  
-Mais ?  
-Elle est morte. Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps, le 14 avril 1943, à Ravensbrück, en Pologne. Les Allemands tenaient un registre précis à l'époque. C'est la première et la dernière fois que son nom apparaît quelque part. Aliane Lawenn, juive britannique, numéro 47215896. Envoyée au laboratoire d'expérimentations. Elle a probablement dû y rester.

Le Docteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce fut cet instant que choisit un employé de police surexcité pour pousser la porte de la salle.

-Elle l'a fait ! Elle a recommencé !  
-Quoi ?  
-Et cette fois-ci, on a un témoin direct !  
-Où ça ? demanda Janis en enfilant son manteau.  
-Une maison de retraite sur la 47e Avenue ! Venez, dépêchez-vous !

Janis fit signe au Docteur de la suivre. Il fit semblant de se montrer réticent, même s'il se doutait que personne ne croyait vraiment à son identité de « vrai » docteur. Il confia l'inspecteur aux bons soins d'un des membres de l'équipe d'investigateurs et prit place dans une des voitures aux côtés de la secrétaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant tout le trajet, les questions se pressèrent dans la tête du Docteur. La seule personne qu'il connaissait qui était immortelle et ne vieillissait quasiment pas était Jack Harckness. Mais elle n'était pas Jack même si le capitaine avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour changer de sexe, ce n'était pas son style de tuer des vieux sans raison. Les draguer, oui, mais il n'était pas un serial-killer. Alors qui était-elle ?  
La seconde question était : comment s'était-elle échappée ? Janis lui avait expliqué le dispositif de sécurité, il était quasiment impossible de sortir sans complice : elle était attachée à une chaise pendant l'interrogatoire et deux autres officiers surveillaient par caméra la salle d'interrogatoire. Ces derniers se relayaient de plus, impossible de sortir du commissariat sans tomber sur au moins un agent. Cependant, aucune trace de son évasion, ni sur les films, ni dans un témoignages des employés de police.

-C'est impossible, murmura le Docteur pour lui-même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la paisible maison de retraite Habigail Price sur la 47e. Le personnel était en émoi quelques policiers étaient déjà sur les lieux et avaient isolé le seul témoin, compagnon de chambre du vieillard décédé, dans une autre chambre. La scène du crime avait été entourée de bande jaune et le corps était en train d'être examiné par la police scientifique.

-Comment est-il mort ? demanda le Docteur à un des hommes en blouse blanche.  
-Tué par balle. Comme les autres. On va l'envoyer au labo mais ça me paraît inutile, c'est probablement la même arme que les cinq premiers.  
-Pourquoi une tueuse si douée pour s'évader sans être repérée ne fait-elle aucun effort pour garder ses crimes secrets ? dit le Docteur pour lui-même.  
-Elle veut qu'on sache, répliqua la secrétaire. Elle veut qu'on la voie et qu'on la trouve.  
-Mais quand on la trouve, elle s'enfuit. Étrange. Comment s'appelle la victime ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
-Jonathan Fisher, fit Harry. Ancien boulanger dans Brooklyn. Il est ici depuis près de dix ans. Un homme sans histoire, monsieur.

Le Docteur rajusta son col et renifla pour se donner un peu de contenance.

-Il faut interroger le témoin. Savoir ce qu'il a vu.

Il traversa le couloir, suivi de la secrétaire et du jeune flic, et poussa la porte derrière laquelle on leur avait dit que se trouvait le témoin. Ce dernier semblait en grande panique et était accompagné d'une infirmière qui faisait de son mieux pour le calmer.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda le Docteur au vieil homme.  
-Geoffrey Everdeen, répondit l'autre.

Le Docteur se souvint de la série d'interrogatoires qu'il avait dû mener le jour de la disparition d'Agatha Christie. Avec Donna... Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et écouta attentivement le pensionnaire.

-C'était... c'était juste après le repas du midi. Je pensais que c'était la dame qui venait faire le ménage comme tous les mardis... Quand j'ai reconnu la jeune personne qui était dans le quotidien ce matin. Vous savez, je n'entends plus très bien mais j'ai encore une très bonne vue. J'ai voulu appeler l'infirmière mais elle m'en a empêché. Elle m'a dit que si je ne le faisait pas et que je me taisais, je n'aurais pas d'ennuis. Elle... elle souriait... un sourire mauvais, un sourire de folle... elle s'est ensuite tournée vers mon ami et l'a réveillé de sa sieste. Quand il l'a reconnue il s'est mis à s'agiter, il semblait terrifié. Elle a levé son arme et elle a dit « Meurt, Benjamin ». Puis elle a tiré et s'est enfuie par la fenêtre.  
-Par la fenêtre ? s'exclama Janis. Mais la directrice de l'établissement à dit que la chambre se trouvait au troisième étage !  
-Elle a mis votre meilleur détective KO, répliqua le Docteur sur un ton sarcastique. Grimper trois étages, ce n'est rien pour elle. Non, je me demande plutôt pourquoi elle l'a appelé « Benjamin ».  
-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, dit Janis. Pourquoi ?

Ils demandèrent à Geoffrey s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet, mais non. Il le remercièrent et sortirent.

-Quand même, dit Harry. Sauter du troisième étage... A moins de savoir voler, c'est assez improbable de s'en sortir.  
-Peut-être qu'elle sait. Comme elle sait se rendre invisible à vos caméras de surveillance. Janis, vous qui vous occupez du cas depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Harry et moi, avez vous jamais eu l'occasion de...  
-De quoi, Docteur ?  
-De penser qu'elle put être un alien ?

Janis fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

-Alien ? Elle est folle oui, mais de là à songer qu'elle fut d'origine extraterrestre...  
-Rien de rien ?  
-A part sa date de naissance improbable, non, rien.  
-D'accord.

Le Docteur renifla encore. Il y avait de nouveau cette odeur dans l'air, quelque chose qui lui rappelait les hautes prairies rouge et or du sud de Gallifrey. Son papier psychique se remit à chauffer sur son cœur. Le message avait changé.

**Je te vois.**

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il se tourna de tous côtés mais rien d'autre que des immeubles gigantesques avec des milliers de fenêtres. Qui que soit celui qui envoyait les messages, il était tout proche. Mais rien ne trahissait la présence de quoi que ce soit alentour. Harry lui donna une petite tape pleine d'enthousiasme, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-On retourne au commissariat, Docteur ?  
-Oui... oui, on y retourne.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, vers la maison de retraite. Le soleil filtrait à peine au sommet de la toiture bien qu'elle fusse basse par rapport aux autres immeubles. Le Docteur plissa les yeux.  
Pendant un instant, il avait cru voir une silhouette debout sur la toiture. Il aurait juré qu'elle le regardait.7

* * *

-Alors, résumons ce que nous avons obtenu depuis le départ, fit l'inspecteur Parker quand ils furent de nouveau réunis au commissariat.

John Parker s'était remis de son altercation avec Aliane assez rapidement. Il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de la manière dont elle l'avait mis K-O : la dernière chose dont il parvenait à se rappeler, c'était qu'elle était sur le point d'avouer. Ensuite, trou noir, il s'était réveillé sur le canapé de la salle d'attente, du sang sur l'oreille, avec le visage inquiet de Janis au-dessus de lui.  
Il avait décidé d'intégrer le Docteur à leur cellule d'enquête en effet, comme disait la secrétaire : « ils n'avaient jamais autant progressé sur l'affaire que depuis qu'il était arrivé ». Ils n'étaient pas très méfiants, jugea le Seigneur du Temps. Comme s'il savaient, quelque part au fond d'eux, qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Le Docteur se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur souffler cette idée.  
John Parker avait installé un tableau blanc dans la salle et sorti un stylo. Il commença son exposé, même s'ils connaissaient tous les trois le texte par cœur :

-Alors, nous avons cette fille. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de son vrai nom, mais elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Aliane, alors gardons le nom pour l'instant. Châtain clair, les cheveux courts, 1m75, les yeux bleus, l'air entre vingt et trente ans. Aspect androgyne mais sans signe particulier apparent. Elle a tué cinq personnes en l'espace de trois jours, apparemment sans lien entre elles, sans aucun témoin oculaire mais avec la présence d'une caméra, à l'aide du même revolver. Nous l'avons ensuite capturée le 16 mai 2016, il y a deux jours, dans une rue de Manhattan, mise en garde à vue, fouillée, dépossédée de son arme, et interrogée. Elle a avoué avoir tué ces cinq personnes et nous a dit s'appeler Aliane Lawenn, née de 29 février 1920 à Glasgow. Nous avons vérifié cette identité qui s'est avérée être fausse de toute manière, la véritable Aliane Lawenn étant décédée aux alentours de 1943 dans un camp de concentration nazi à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. Elle s'est ensuite enfuie sans que nous puissions savoir comment, sans qu'il n'en reste aucune trace, et à tuer une sixième personne, Jonathan Fisher, avec le même pistolet qu'elle a volé dans nos preuves, avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de disparaître à nouveau dans la nature. Alors, nous avons quatre questions : la première, qui est-elle, la seconde, pourquoi tue-t-elle, la troisième, comment as-t-elle fait, et la quatrième, où est-elle à présent ?

Il acheva le dernier point d'interrogation de la liste des questions avec un soin particulier. Le Docteur frappa mécaniquement de ses quatre doigts sur la table.

-Je crois que si nous savions qui elle est, la réponse aux trois autres questions serait bien plus simple à chercher, soupira Janis.  
-Je ne crois pas, répondit le Docteur.  
-Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour dire cela, Docteur ?  
-Ce sont les actes qui déterminent qui ont est, inspecteur. Pas les paroles. Elle a tué six personnes. Qu'avaient-elles en commun ?  
-Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins âgées. Et uniquement des hommes, dit Harry.  
-Une affaire de pédophilie, dit soudain Janis, prise d'un éclair de génie. Ça expliquerait qu'elle n'ai pas d'identité. Je le vois venir d'ici : une enfant enlevée dans les pays de l'Est, emmenée de force en Amérique et forcée à se prostituer auprès d'hommes plus âgés.

Le Docteur, qui commençait pourtant à l'apprécier, lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

-Ne vous faites pas des films. Regardez les faits au lieu de vous faire des illusions. Ces hommes sont très âgés, ce qu'ils ont pu accomplir dans leur vie qui les aurait conduit à se faire tuer date probablement d'avant la naissance de Harry. Le plus âgés, Fisher, est né en 1913, et il était à l'article de la mort quand elle l'a tué. Ça n'a pas de sens de parler de pédophilie dans son cas, l'infirmière qui s'en occupait dit qu'il est alité depuis plus de vingt ans. La vraie question, c'est : pourquoi Aliane donnerait-elle l'identité d'une femme qui devait avoir à peu-près le même âge qu'eux à l'heure qu'il est ?  
-Parce que c'est réel, dit soudain Harry. Elle dit la vérité. Elle est bel et bien née en 1920 et ces hommes, elle les a connu à l'époque où, comme vous dites, ils étaient en passe d'accomplir des choses qui méritent de se faire tuer.  
-Je ne peux pas y croire, répliqua l'inspecteur. Et même si c'était vrai, ça ne résout pas le problème. Ils continuent de n'avoir aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Leur casier judiciaire est même complètement vierge, à ces six-là ! Et ensuite, je veux savoir comment elle s'est échappée. Elle a probablement un complice.  
-Je pense aussi, répondit le Docteur. Ce qui nous donne deux qui : qui est-elle et qui est son complice ?  
-_Le Maître_, murmura Janis.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle. La secrétaire semblait en transe.

-Pa... Pardon ? Articula-t-il.

Janis cligna des yeux, et sembla revenir à elle-même.

-Oui ?  
-Vous venez de parler du Maître, s'exclama le Docteur.  
-Ah bon ? Non... non...  
-Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu ça.

Sa voix était soudain plus aiguë.  
Le Maître ? Non, non, c'était impossible. Pas là, pas si tôt... il venait de mourir dans ses bras, il lui semblait que c'était encore hier... Le Maître ne pouvait pas être là... Et pourquoi s'allierait-il avec une humaine ? Surtout une humaine comme celle-ci...  
Parce qu'elle était immortelle, réalisa-t-il soudain. Depuis le début, le Maître cherchait désespérément un moyen de prolonger ses vies de façon durable. Peut-être qu'en elle, il cherchait enfin la réponse à cette question... Il ne savait pas.

-Oublions ça, fit soudain Parker. Je crois que Janis a simplement besoin de repos. Allez vous reposer, Janis. Nous nous occupons de tout.

Le Docteur le regarda comme s'il allait le manger. Janis venait juste de parler du Maître, le seul et unique, et lui, il faisait semblant de rien et l'envoyait se coucher.  
Peut-être que c'était l'époque, après tout. Oublions le bizarre, et trouvons l'explication qui nous convient le mieux.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Harry se précipita pour décrocher, mais le Docteur fut plus rapide.

-_Bonjour._

Même sans jamais l'avoir entendu, il savait que c'était elle. Il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise face à ce ton hautain, il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet.

-_Passez-moi le Docteur._  
-Oui. C'est moi.  
-_Oh... Bonjour, Docteur. J'espère que vous Maîtr-isez la situation._

Elle rit nerveusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle reprit aussitôt la parole sur un ton cette fois sérieux.

_-Écoutez-moi. S'il me retrouvent, ils sont morts. Ne leur dites pas que c'est moi qui appelle sinon..._  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ?  
-_Vous avez très bien compris. Mais si vous, Docteur, vous seul... Alors peut-être._  
-Pourquoi ?  
_-Parce que vous pouvez m'aider, Docteur !_

Sa voix avait pris des accents pathétiques qui sonnaient faux dans le combiné. Le Maître avait dû lui dire à quel point il était facile d'attirer sa pitié.

_-Il me retient ! Aidez-moi, Docteur ! Aidez-moi !_

_Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Il raccrocha et ravala sa salive.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Harry.  
-Je... Personne.

Elle était un pion entre les doigts du Maître. Le Docteur se souvint de Lucy Saxon. Une jeune humaine, impressionnable... Le schéma se reproduisait, impitoyable. C'était encore plus vrai pour Aliane, qui était probablement terrifiée par sa particularité Harcknessienne. Elle n'était pas un monstre elle n'était qu'une victime.


	3. Chapter 3

-Docteur, Monsieur Parker, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry quelques heures plus tard.  
-Quoi ?  
-Fisher. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom. En vérité, il s'appelle Viktor Rosenbürk.  
-Ce ne serait pas... allemand, comme nom, ça ? Intéressant.

Le Docteur but une gorgée de thé et mis ses pieds sur la table basse pour écouter ce qu'Harry avait à dire.

-Sur le fichier, Jonathan Fisher est boulanger cependant, l'endroit où il est supposé avoir travaillé n'a jamais existé. Et quand on cherche à Viktor Rosenbürk, on finit par trouver que son métier originel est médecin. De 1949 à 1977, il a travaillé pour le KGB en récoltant des informations aux Etats-Unis. En 78, il a trahi les Russes et les Etats-Unis lui ont fourni une nouvelle identité. Officiellement – pour ce que sont officielles ce genre d'affaires – il s'agissait d'argent. En réalité, les Russes ont découvert son passé et voulaient l'éliminer. J'ai trouvé tout ça grâce à un contact ukrainien qui a piraté leur serveur.  
-Vous connaissez des ukrainiens ? s'exclama Parker.  
-Vous voyez patron que ça sert de jouer à WoW !

L'inspecteur Parker grommela quelque chose. Harry semblait surexcité par l'affaire qui prenait une tournure de plus en plus intéressante.

-Quel passé ? s'enquit le Docteur.  
-En 1939, Rosenbürk avait... 26 ans. Il achevait ses études de médecine et pour son premier « travail » il a demandé à être envoyé au camps pour assister aux expériences sur les Juifs.  
-Charmant, soupira Parker. Et vous avez trouvé tout ça grâce à votre ami ?  
-Oui. Et le plus intéressant, c'est qu'à cause de son jeune âge, il était surnommé « le Benjamin ».  
-Le Benjamin ! Mais bien sûr !

Le Docteur se frappa le front et se leva, enthousiaste.

-Lawenn l'a appelé ainsi, c'est ce qu'à dit notre témoin ! Elle a été à Ravensbrück, c'est là qu'elle l'a vu ! Il a probablement fait des expériences sur elle qui ont mal tournés et qui l'ont... conservée !

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry ouvrit la bouche en cœur et Parker leva un sourcil sceptique.

-Vous y croyez franchement, Docteur ?  
-Croyez-moi, Parker, j'ai vu pire.  
-Oui, mais si ça explique qu'elle l'ai tué pour se venger, alors qu'en est-il des autres ? s'exclame Harry. Regardez notre troisième victime : Peter Green, né en 1950. Peut pas avoir été dans les camps lui.  
-Il a raison, l'explication ne tient pas debout.  
-Et d'où venez-vous pour dire cela ? Il y a pas cinq heures, vous étiez persuadés qu'Aliane ne pouvait pas être immortelle ! Vous ne savez rien, stupide détective borné !

Il se leva et sortit. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, songea le Seigneur du Temps. Il ne s'emportait pas ainsi, d'habitude. Mais c'était cette histoire de Maître, et cette fille en danger, ça le préoccupait. Il avait d'autre soucis que la crédulité d'un inspecteur de police.

Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il était accompagné de Janis. Cette dernière lui tendit un café qu'il accepta de bon cœur et lui jeta un regard compatissant.

-Harry et moi, on vous croit, dit-elle de but en blanc. Si vous dites qu'Aliane est un... extraterrestre ou phénomène étrange, je... je vous crois.  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Harry comme si c'était nécessaire.

Le Docteur but une gorgée de café et déglutit tant bien que mal. La boisson était horrible mais il ne voulait pas vexer Janis. Il se tourna vers la secrétaire. Elle faisait partie de l'enquête depuis plus longtemps et qui pourrait sans doute mieux répondre à ses questions.

-Comment est-elle ?  
-Qui ça, Lawenn ?  
-Oui, Aliane. Vous l'avez rencontrée quand vous l'avez arrêtée. Vous savez comment elle est, comment elle se comporte.  
-Vous l'appelez Aliane, remarqua-t-elle avec finesse. Comme si elle était... votre amie.  
-Je n'aime pas les noms de famille.  
-Elle est bizarre. Froide. Silencieuse. Sûre d'elle. Comme un homme. Exactement comme un homme qui est sûr qu'il va s'en sortir.  
-Elle s'est enfuie au nez et à la barbe de vous caméras, d'un autre côté.  
-Oui... Comment pouvait-elle... Ne pas avoir peur ? Elle encoure la condamnation à mort. La chaise électrique.  
-Si elle ne peux pas mourir, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse en faire grand cas.

* * *

-En fait, Docteur, vous aviez peut-être raison.

Il était plus de neuf heures du soir. Harry avait encore passé plusieurs heures sur l'ordinateur à faire des recherches Janis prenait méthodiquement les dépositions mais la plupart des témoins étaient très imprécis soit sur le lieu, soit sur la description de leur vision. L'inspecteur, stressé, passait un coup de fil tous les quarts d'heure à la police scientifique pour savoir si l'analyse des corps donnait du nouveau. Rien à faire : elle les avait tués à distance sans qu'il ne reste aucune trace d'ADN sur eux. Vers sept heures, il avait bondi de son siège et était parti chercher à manger pour l'équipe.

Le Docteur avait fait la connaissance du reste de l'équipe d'investigation : deux "éplucheurs d'archives", mais Harry était si efficace qu'il ne servaient pas à grand-chose, un profileur qui utilisait des termes si compliqués pour décrire la psychologie d'Aliane que le Docteur fit simplement semblant de l'écouter, et deux agents de terrain qui se contentait de rester devant la machine à café, vu que la jeune femme avait à présent disparu dans la nature.  
Le Seigneur du Temps avait également profité du temps libre pour visionner les interrogatoires filmés d'Aliane. Elle était comme l'avait décrite Janis : froide comme la glace et fière comme un chat malgré le traitement impitoyable de l'inspecteur. Cependant, de temps à autre, il parvenait à déceler une once de fatigue, d'émotion, de douleur. Après un siècle à fuir, elle se fissurait, doucement, pour craquer enfin et peut-être, il l'espérait, venir leur livrer son secret.

-Je suis en train d'éplucher les dossiers des autres victimes, fit Harry. Ils m'ont tous l'air d'être des Rosenbürk. Leur casiers judiciaires sont vides, leurs vies sont si lisses qu'elles semblent inventées de toutes pièces. Surtout deux, des Russes : c'est tellement mal mis au point leur fausse identité que la photo est la même pour leur vrais et faux papiers. Je suis en train de fouiller la vie des autres, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit pareil.  
-Des Russes... songea l'inspecteur. Réfugiés politiques de la Guerre Froide, je suppose.

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Harry continua :

-Ce sont probablement des anciens espions, en effet. Mais j'ai mieux.

Il cliqua sur une autre page, partiellement cryptée. Des lignes de codes incompréhensibles défilaient mais Harry savait ce qu'il faisait.

-L'une de nos victimes, dont le vrai nom est Frederic McDougal, ancien colonel dans l'armée britannique. J'ai son nom, sa date de naissance, tout ça, mais encore plus intéressant, j'ai une photo de lui en compagnie d'un de ses lieutenants nommé John Nash, la veille de leur départ pour les Malouines.

L'image emplit l'écran. Un homme encore assez jeune et un lieutenant en uniforme impeccable. Janis poussa un petit cri surpris.

-Mais c'est...  
-C'est elle, oui, fit Harry. Le déguisement est si parfait qu'on pourrait s'y tromper, mais il s'agit bien d'Aliane Lawenn, en 1982 en tout points semblable à celle de 2016. Ce qui valide votre théorie Docteur. Elle est, nous ignorons depuis quand et pour combien de temps, immortelle.

L'inspecteur Parker se mordit la lèvre. La vieille photo pixelisée le narguait, cette chose impossible que devenait une jeune femme déjà trop déroutante pour lui. Le Docteur s'arrêta sur ses yeux bleus immenses qui le transperçaient même à travers le noir et blanc.  
Il lui semblait que c'était lui qu'elle regardait.

* * *

_La mer. Et le vent, toujours ce maudit vent. Les îles Malouines avaient bientôt fini de s'embraser._  
_Elle tituba sur la plage avant de tomber dans le sable, couverte de sel et de sang. Derrière elle, l'avion finissait de se consumer au milieu des arbres. Elle porta une main à son ventre et la retira couverte d'un liquide rouge poisseux. _  
_Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais il fallait continuer, vaille que vaille, jusqu'à pouvoir un jour le retrouver lui. _

_Elle releva la tête. Un homme en costume impeccable se tenait à contre-jour. Il lui sembla qu'il souriait._

_-Peux-être aurais-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide ? demanda-t-il._

_Peut-être._

* * *

Janis avait insisté pour louer une chambre au Docteur à l'hôtel. Elle le laissa en bas, à la réception, après avoir payé, le tout aux frais de la police départementale de New York.

-Chambre 1042, dixième étage, fit la réceptionniste.

Il prit la clef et appela l'ascenseur. C'était un hôtel classe, il devait l'admettre, même s'il aurait préféré dormir dans la TARDIS. L'intérieur de la chambre était clair et confortable, avec un papier peint crème et des draps beige du meilleur ton. Il y avait même un bureau avec une chaise à roulettes. Il quitta ses chaussures et se laissa choir dans le lit immense. Il renifla et fronça les sourcils : toujours cette trace, cette odeur comme un parfum déposé sur l'oreiller.  
Le chaise fit alors doucement demi-tour. Le Docteur se releva précipitamment.

-Bonjour, Docteur, fit Aliane.

Elle se leva à son tour, souple comme un chat. Sa réalité le frappa en pleine face. En photo ou vidéo, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce visage parfaitement lisse, si ambiguë, son costume d'homme et sa bouche de femme... Et ses yeux. Bleus comme l'enfer.  
Il approcha sa main du téléphone pour appeler Janis. Elle l'en empêcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il voulut se débattre mais elle saisit fermement son poignet.

-Du calme Docteur. Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer à la police ?

Elle esquissa un sourire. Sa voix était toxique. Il se sentit vaciller, plongé dans son regard.

-Oh, Docteur...

Elle le plaqua contre la commode. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle avait un goût de cerise confite, un peu acide. Il tenta de la repousser.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous tué ces gens ? Et quel est votre rapport avec le Maître ?  
-Chut...

Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il finit par la pousser plus fort elle chancela et alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-S'il vous plaît Docteur... Juste cette fois. Juste cette fois, dites-moi que vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis. Je me sens déjà tellement honteuse moi-même...

De louve, elle devenait soudain agneau. Il voulait lire la sincérité dans ses yeux de glace. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un stratagème, une partie de lui voulait marcher dans sa combine.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça.  
-Docteur... j'ai besoin de vous... s'il vous plaît... Aidez-moi...

Il fixa son regard, encore et encore. Il sentit ses deux cœurs fondre. Il ne devait pas... la regarder comme ça... Mais elle était si belle... si belle... Et il en avait besoin, il en avait tellement besoin... Elle avait besoin de lui aussi... C'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, il ne voulait pas savoir, juste laisser tomber...

-Aliane...  
-Docteur...

Elle le poussa sur le lit et lui arracha ses vêtements. Il se laissait faire, emporté par une fièvre à laquelle il s'abandonnait... Juste pour une fois, il se fichait qu'elle soit une tueuse, qu'elle ai fait du mal à des innocents pas si innocents, qu'elle le maîtrise, qu'elle ait sa part d'ombre. Il lui arracha ses vêtements et caressa ses seins avec passion. Sous le costume androgyne, elle était bel et bien une femme. Elle le laissa entrer en elle et il sentit sa peau sur la sienne faire un mouvement qui irradiait tout son corps d'une chaleur à décaper au lance-flammes sa douleur.  
Elle sourit.  
Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, elle était partie. Il faisait déjà jour ses exploits l'avaient fait dormir toute la nuit. Il se sentit un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller au désir comme ça. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti était si fort, si vrai...  
Sa tête était douloureuse. Il songea à ces films terriens sur ce qu'ils appelaient « la gueule de bois ». C'était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce sentiment.  
Il eut à peine le temps de se réveiller que le portable que lui avait prêté Janis sonna.

-Allô ? grogna-t-il.  
-On l'a attrapée.  
-Qu... quoi ?  
-Lawenn. On l'a eue. Prise la main dans le sac.

Il se leva d'un bond. Aliane avait dit que s'ils l'attrapaient, ils étaient morts. Il pouvait aisément s'imaginer le fait : si elle avait le Maître derrière elle, il allait tout tenter pour la retrouver.

Il enfila son manteau et sortit de l'hôtel. Il renifla l'air, qui en était plein cette senteur de soufre et de douceur de Gallifrey.


	4. Chapter 4

_Elle errait au milieu du camp, l'air perdue. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Les derniers souvenirs étaient confus. Une guerre... Comment s'appelait cette planète, déjà ? Elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas la sienne... Elle avait été détruite... Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui faisait rien ? _  
_Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Elle vacilla et tomba au sol. Où avait-elle bien pu atterrir ? Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient si faibles à présent... Elle était vêtue de... on ne savait trop quoi. Un vide... Elle se sentit vide, dans sa tête et dans son ventre. _  
_Elle parvint jusqu'au bâtiment de tri. Il y avait d'autres personnes... Elle comprit alors où elle était et voulut s'enfuir, mais un kapo l'avait déjà repérée. _

_-Là ! Une fugitive !_

_Elle voulut courir mais son corps sembla peser une tonne. Ils la saisirent et la jetèrent parmi la foule. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et sentit ses dents buter contre un caillou._  
_Un homme, la cinquantaine, une moustache blonde mêlée de blanc, étrangement propre au milieu des SS brutaux et des kapos à peine mieux traités que les prisonniers, s'approcha._

_-Je l'aime bien, elle, dit-il. _  
_-Ha bon, docteur Shopenur ? _  
_-Oui. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _  
_-A... Alien... Je suis... Alien... La... ien..._

_Elle voulut leur dire que ce n'était pas son monde, qu'elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle... Mais impossible de leur faire entendre raison. Elle arrivait à peine à articuler._

_-Aliane, alors ? Aliane... Lawenn. On s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas très important. Je vais aller voir les registres pour leur dire. Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant. _

_Deux kapos la saisirent par les épaules et l'emmenèrent à la suite du docteur Shopenur. Elle tenta de parler mais impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. _

_La première salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent étaient déserte. Un jeune homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

_-Docteur ? _  
_-Oh, le Benjamin. Tu tombes bien. _  
_-Vous en avez pris une autre ? Elle est belle..._

_Le docteur la saisit et la déshabilla. Elle se sentit agressée par leur regard et voulut instinctivement cacher ses parties intimes de ses petits bras._  
_Il était vrai qu'elle était parfaite. Ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, bien proportionnée, la peau lisse et uniforme, avec des yeux bleus immenses qui lui donnait l'air si perdu. Elle était juste... trop faible. _

_-Vous allez la mettre avec les autres pour les expériences de périoste ? _  
_-Mmh... je ne sais pas. Elle m'a l'air plus résistante. C'est peut-être l'occasion de tenter l'expérience que tu voulais faire depuis un moment._  
_-Oui. _  
_-Nous avons juste besoin d'un rapport. Alors... Tu notes ? _

_Il sortit une fiche et un crayon. _

_-Aliane Lawenn, née le... elle m'a pas l'air bien vieille, mets 1920. Le 29 février, j'aime bien les années bissextiles... Met ce que tu veux pour le numéro, ils ne vérifieront pas beaucoup de toute façon..._

_Le Benjamin griffonna vite fait sur le rapport et le posa sur un des meubles plats de la pièce. Il la regarda en souriant._

_-Allons-y._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur et tenta de leur échapper, mais le docteur et Benjamin la tenaient fermement. _  
_Sans même prendre la peine de la vêtir, ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce sombre. Ça ressemblait moins à une chambre qu'à une salle de torture. Benjamin sangla fermement ses jambes et un bras tandis que le docteur allumait divers appareils et stérilisait ses outils._

_-C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu essayer, fit Benjamin._

_Il avait un sourire sadique qui ne collait plus avec son ton d'étudiant modèle de quelques minutes auparavant. De toutes les instruments étalés sur la table, il prit sans hésitation le plus large et l'approcha de son épaule, lui éraflant la joue au passage. Elle commença à s'agiter. _

_Elle poussa un hurlement quand il abattit la lame entre son épaule et son bras._

* * *

-Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Le Docteur entra dans l'office en coup de vent. Parker, Harry, Janis et quelques autres investigateurs moins impliqués étaient réunis dans une salle.

-Une décharge publique dans le Queen's. Un flic dans le coin a entendu le coup de feu. Il s'est précipité, l'a vue et l'a arrêtée. Elle a opposé une farouche résistance mais des coups de taser répétés l'ont épuisée.  
-Combien ?  
-Une dizaine. Normalement, à partir de quatre c'est dangereux mais vu le cas...  
-Vous êtes vraiment maboul ! Où est-elle ?  
-Nous l'avons isolée en cellule de garde à vue. Nous vérifions sa présence toutes les deux minutes.  
-Je veux la voir.  
-Bien. Mais je vous préviens : elle est survoltée. Ça risque de ne pas vous plaire.

Le Docteur déglutit. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait dire en face des enquêteurs si elle était effectivement incapable de se retenir. S'ils savaient qu'il avait couché avec elle sans avertir la police, il risquait de perdre leur confiance alors si facilement acquise.  
Il rajusta le col de sa chemise et suivit Parker.

* * *

_Aliane poussa un nouveau hurlement. Tout devint flou. Elle ne voyait que du rouge, du rouge et du sang... Elle tenta de tourner la tête de tout côtés, mais elle ne voyait que son corps mutilé, et le faciès souriant tâché de mort de Benjamin. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de ramasser ses membres et les laissait à même le sol répandre son précieux sang... Elle ferma les yeux et entendit le Benjamin rire._

_-Au moins, comme ça, elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir. T'es moins belle comme ça, hein ?_

_Aliane ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. _

_-Combien de temps avant qu'elle meure ?_  
_-On verra bien, répondit Shopenur. _

_Le Benjamin s'essuya le visage. _

_-Oh, j'ai besoin de me laver un coup. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. De toute façon, j'ai relié un chronomètre au détecteur de rythme cardiaque. Quand il s'arrêtera, le chrono aussi. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil au relevé. _

_-Il bat déjà beaucoup trop vite pour subvenir aux besoins. Bonne nuit, monstre. _

_Les deux sortirent. Elle regarda son moignon de bras et poussa un hurlement de rage. Elle serra les dents et força, força encore... Il fallait que ça arrive... Il le fallait..._  
_Doucement, la chair commença à reprendre forme. Elle vit le membre s'allonger, se préciser, sa main se former et devenir des doigts. Elle éclata de rire. Son autre bras reprit alors forme, et ses deux jambes aussi, identiques en tout point aux membres tombés sur le sol de béton noir. _  
_Sauf que ce n'était pas les mêmes. _  
_Ceux-ci étaient plus forts. _  
_Elle arracha le capteur de rythme cardiaque, enfila ses vêtements qu'ils avaient négligemment laissé à ses pieds et plongea la main dans la flaque de sang répandu par terre. Avant de fuir, elle voulait leur laisser un message dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie. Elle posa son doigt sur le mur et écrivit :_

**RUN**

* * *

-Bonjour, Docteur.

La cellule d'Aliane avait une apparence rudimentaire trompeuse : comme toutes les autres et peut-être même plus, elle était bardée de caméras et micros et équipée d'un système de sécurité ulta-perfectionné. Néanmoins, les barreaux verticaux, comme dans les anciennes prisons, mettaient le Docteur mal à l'aise. Elle passa son visage à travers deux des barres de fer pour mieux le voir et lécha ses lèvres.

-Vous voici tous réunis, alors, siffla-t-elle.

Elle repartit dans le fond de sa cellule et marmonna quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait trouvé la veille, là était la question.

-Premièrement, je voudrais que vous me disiez qui vous êtes, dit l'inspecteur.  
-Heu... Pourrait-on éviter cette question, je crois que c'est celle où vous bloquez depuis le début, suggéra le Docteur, qui n'en menait pas large.

Aliane avait commencé à faire des trucs bizarres dans le fond de sa prison.

-Bien, pourquoi avez-vous tué ces gens alors ?  
-Ha !

Elle bondit vers les barreaux et les regarda un par un. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts mangeaient la moitié de son visage et leur couleur trop vive leur faisaient sentir ce qu'ils refusaient de dire : elle n'était pas de ce monde.

-Ils m'ont fait du mal. J'ai essayé, pendant des années. Sur ma planète, j'étais la parfaite guerrière, alors j'ai fait ce que je savais le mieux faire : la guerre. Toutes les guerres. Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je suis arrivée trop tard. Guerre froide. Guerre des Malouines. Conflit israélo-palestinien. Mais les humains sont des démons. Certains m'ont trahie ou blessée. Alors j'ai décidé d'exécuter ma vengeance.  
-Mais si vous avez fait partie de l'état-major ou des services secrets de plusieurs pays, il devrait rester des traces, non ? demanda Harry.  
-Mmh... disons que je suis plutôt douée en informatique. Je félicite d'ailleurs les ingénieurs qui ont mis au point votre système de vidéo-surveillance. Il était relativement moins facile.

Aliane s'éloigna doucement de la grille et revint vers le centre de la cellule. Elle fit craquer ses doigts, regarda le Docteur et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sentit son ventre se serrer.

-Alors vous êtes un alien... Vous ne vieillissez pas et...  
-Quels sont vos rapports avec le Maître ? demanda brusquement le Docteur.

Elle tourna la tête et cligna lentement des yeux. Un sourire se forma sur son visage lisse.

-C'est vraiment ce qui vous intrigue, hein, Docteur ? murmura-t-elle. Peu importe qui j'ai tué, pourquoi, ou qui je suis... Tout ce qui compte, c'est le Maître. Suis-je son assistante, sa victime, sa captive ?  
-Je sens son odeur sur vous. Répondez !

Elle fit la moue. Ils lui avaient apporté à manger quelques reliquats du repas traînaient sur le plateau devant elle, le fond d'un saucisse-purée, quelques raisins. Elle en prit un et le fourra dans sa bouche avec une mimique très suggestive.

-Vous n'avez pas demandé comment je m'étais échappée. Ni pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Et d'ailleurs, à force, vous avez même oublié de redemander qui j'étais. Tout ça pour ça...

Le Docteur retint sa respiration. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Il s'accroupit. Elle passa sa tête à travers les barreaux. L'étroitesse entre eux faisait que son visage s'étirait pour la faire ressembler à un monstre difforme, une grenouille aux yeux énormes.

-Je ne suis pas l'assistante du Maître. Je ne suis pas non plus sa captive, sa proie, ou sa femme. La réponse à votre question, Docteur, est...

Elle approcha encore plus sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota :

-Je suis le Maître.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. _

_Quelque part en actuelle Ukraine, dans un hangar abandonné en URSS. Le bruit sourd d'une porte blindée qui se referme retentit. _

_-Skatchovski, du nouveau ? grogne une voix grave._

_Le dénommé Skatchovski se retourna. Assis en face d'une table à tréteaux sur laquelle est posée un appareil radio relié à des tas d'autres machines par des fils, il pianota quelques instants sur la table et considéra son supérieur. _

_-Les radars ne captent toujours rien, monsieur._  
_-Continuez de chercher !_  
_-Aussi loin de tout pays allié aux États-Unis, ça risque d'être difficile._  
_-C'est moi qui ai choisi cet endroit. _  
_-Justement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si celui qui décide des lieux où installer les radios est stupide._  
_-Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?_

_Il approcha son gros visage rougeaud de celui de Skatchovski, à deux doigts de lui mettre une claque. Il puait l'after-shave, une véritable infection. Son regard croisa celui du jeune espion polonais qui haussa un sourcil._

_-Vous n'allez pas me frapper, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Il se leva. L'autre cligna des yeux d'un air idiot. Le monde devint flou, à l'exception des deux énormes pupilles bleues devant lui. _

_-Vous n'allez pas... me frapper... n'est-ce pas ? _  
_-No... non... bredouilla le supérieur._  
_-Très bien. _

_Il se rassit, rajusta le détecteur et écouta. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. _  
_Aucun bruit extraterrestre ne venait troubler le silence du ciel. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle attendait : que le bruit du TARDIS vienne lui dire que tout cela n'était pas un rêve._

* * *

-Mais... mais comment...

Certaines choses faisaient soudain sens. D'autres, pas du tout. Une foule de questions se pressaient dans l'esprit du Docteur, sans qu'il en trouve une pour commencer.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?  
-De quoi ?

Le Maître se leva.

-Hé bien... que tu... que tu sois...

Il agita les mains de haut en bas. Il voulait dire « une femme » mais le terme semblait saugrenu pour le Maître. Pas saugrenu : impossible. C'était comme si Davros lui offrait des fleurs !  
Il se souvint de la nuit torride passée la veille, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit comme si de rien était.  
Le Maître sourit. Dans la pénombre du fond de sa cellule, il lui semblait que ses yeux brillaient dans le noir.

-C'était une erreur. J'ai réussi à échapper à Rassilon et compagnie, et je me suis rendue dans la salle du transmat inter-dimensionnel. Très utiles ces choses-là : ça détecte les Seigneurs du Temps et les ramène directement sur Gallifrey, tout en leur donnant treize nouvelles régénérations, avec certains paramètres relatifs à leur personnalité. J'étais un peu pressée alors j'ai juste inversé la polarité pour faire le trajet inverse. Mais...  
-Mais le transmat était réglé sur une Seigneur du Temps et t'as fourni un set de régénérations féminines faites pour faire la guerre.  
-Malheureusement. Enfin... pour faire la guerre... celle-ci n'avait pas les jambes et les bras très solides, mais j'ai rencontré de sympathiques SS germaniques qui m'ont sans le vouloir permis d'en faire pousser d'autres à moins de vingt-quatre heures de la régénération.

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Le Maître ricana devant son expression choquée.

-Tu es vraiment prête à tout quand il s'agit de survivre, dit-il enfin.  
-Et toi, tu ne peux pas résister à une demoiselle en détresse. Même si tu le sentais, au fond de toi, que ce n'étais pas normal, tu as laissé ton instinct de gouverner. _Oh, Docteur_, dit-elle avec une voix de fausset, _Docteur, sauvez-moi, le Maître est en train de me kidnapper, s'il vous plaît, Docteur, je vous en prie, aidez-moi !_

Elle partit dans un fou rire hystérique.

-Tu es folle, s'exclama le Docteur. Complètement folle.  
-Pas plus que toi. Remarque, j'aime quand tu te laisse aller. Comme hier soir...  
-Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... reste hier soir.  
-Pourtant, c'était tellement bien ! Je devrais appeler Rose Tyler pour lui raconter tes prouesses au lit. Je pense que ça l'intéresserait.  
-Ça te dérangerais de te tenir un peu ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls je te rappelle, chuchota le Docteur.  
-Pas besoin. Ils n'entendent plus rien depuis longtemps.  
-Comment ça ils n'entendent plus ri...

Le Docteur se retourna. L'inspecteur Parker, Janis, Harry et le reste des investigateurs étaient en effet comme figés. Il regarda à nouveau le Maître, terrifié.

-Ils sont sous hypnose, dit-elle avant qu'il ne pose la question. D'ailleurs, il serait temps de... John !

L'inspecteur se tourna mécaniquement vers elle. Le Docteur, comme pétrifié, le suivit du regard.

-John, ouvre la porte.

Lui qui était quelques minutes auparavant si virulent se faisait doux comme un agneau. Il tapa le code de la cellule et libéra le Maître. Cette dernière passa son doigt sur les lèvres de John Parker et sur les siennes.

-Comme il est mignon. Il a toujours l'air un peu stupide lorsqu'il est sous hypnose.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche, en sortit un revolver et le pointa sur le Docteur.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion.

La vitesse à laquelle elle manipulait l'arme était la preuve qu'elle avait passé des années dans les Services Secrets du monde entier. Elle fit sauter le cran de sécurité.

**BANG !**

Le Maître s'écroula à terre. Derrière lui se tenait Harry, armé d'un taser, encore étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire. Les autres humains présents s'évanouirent aussitôt. L'un d'eux frappa un des équipements électroniques dans sa chute et en fit sauter plusieurs autres. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité, éclairés seulement par les petites fenêtres en haut du mur de droite.  
Le Docteur baissa les yeux sur la Seigneur du Temps à terre, l'air soudain si paisible. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Comment... ?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti qu'elle venait dans ma tête... Je me suis battu, j'ai résisté... Et... Elle a fini par partir. Je l'ai vue pointer son arme sur vous, alors j'ai...  
-Je crois qu'elle est devenue sensible au taser, avec ce que vous lui avez envoyé tout à l'heure, coupa le Docteur.

Son ton était soudain acide. Harry agita les bras dans une tentative désespérée de se justifier.

-Ecoutez, Docteur... j'ai compris qu'elle était de votre... espèce, ou quelque soit la manière dont vous vous appelez. Elle a dû se perdre ici... Il faut que vous la rameniez chez vous avant que les autres se réveillent, sinon, ils ne vous laisseront jamais tranquille.

C'était les paroles les plus sensées qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre depuis le début de cette histoire. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il salua Harry d'un signe de tête.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.  
-Rentrez bien sur votre planète !

Comme si c'était si simple... Comme s'ils pouvaient juste revenir sur leur planète et oublier.  
Il se baissa et la souleva du sol. Elle était étonnamment légère. Elle poussa un gémissement mais était si faible que quelques ondes psychiques suffirent à la rendormir. Il poussa la porte du commissariat et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Il l'avait enfermée dans une des nombreuses chambres du vaisseau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille.  
Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion. » ? Comment était-elle passée de celui qui était mort dans ses bras à bord du Valliant à une folle errante à travers le XXe siècle ?

-Oh, Maître, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

La première fois que Janis avait parlé du Maître, sans doute encore une fois sous hypnose, son premier sentiment, une fois la surprise passée, avait été le soulagement. Au fond de lui, il savait que le Maître ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'il trouverai un moyen de revenir. Même s'il avait peur, à chaque fois, de ce qui se passerait une fois le Seigneur du Temps dans les parages, être à nouveau face à lui le rassurait, il ne se sentait plus... seul.

* * *

-Aaaah... aaaaahhh... aaahhhh...

Elle plaqua les mains sur son ventre.  
Comme tout les matins depuis plus de six semaines – en temps Terrien – le Maître se réveillait enfermée dans cette fichue pièce.  
Tout les jours, elle recevait par une trappe à manger et à boire, avec des petits messages pseudo-réconfortants et parfaitement écœurants dans le genre de « Ne t'inquiètes pas » « Tu es en sécurité ». C'était pire que d'être coincée sur Terre. De temps à autre, il venait la voir, mais il diffusait auparavant un gaz somnifère si puissant qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle sentait juste parfois ses bras autour d'elle... c'était les moments les plus douloureux, mais aussi les plus agréables.  
Il y avait cependant quelque chose... Quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ses douleurs au ventre en faisaient partie.  
La TARDIS fit une embardée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait encore, cet idiot ? Elle aurait dû être celle qui pilote la machine. Dans leur couple improbable, il aurait dû être celui qui porte la robe.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ce sortir de là, de le mettre KO et de lui voler son vaisseau. C'était le seul moyen.  
Elle passa les doigts dans l'interstice qui s'ouvrait périodiquement pour lui apporter des vivres. Elle fit sauter l'ouverture d'une seule main et se prépara à s'y glisser quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'arrêta net dans son œuvre.

-Bonjour, Maître, dit le Docteur.

Il avait changé de costume et mit le marron, qui lui allait beaucoup mieux. Elle même était habillée de nanière très sobre.

-Bonjour, Docteur.

Ils se toisèrent mutuellement. Le Docteur tenta de briser la glace :

-Il y a un changement, maintenant que tu es... une femme ? Est-ce qu'il faut t'appeler... Maîtresse ?  
-Non, merci, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue. L'image qui va avec ce mot ne me plaît pas trop. L'institutrice en tablier...

Il sourit et se mit à jouer avec un de ses favoris. Vu sous cet angle, elle le trouva assez sexy.

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé à New York... commença-t-il.  
-Chut !

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il y eu un silence.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il y a un vide. Dans ma tête.

Alors ça c'était arrêté, songea le Docteur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les tambours s'étaient arrêtés. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était bien ou pas, mais elle avait l'air moins... folle depuis que l'hystérie terrienne était passée. Sans doute l'isolement, les gaz apaisants diffusés par le TARDIS et sa présence y étaient pour quelque chose.

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé à New York, je suis prête à recommencer quand tu veux.  
-Heu...  
-Oh... allez. Tu es si timide...

Elle le saisit par la cravate et l'embrassa passionnément. C'était trop... étrange... Quand elle était un homme, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela comme ça. Mais là... ils étaient les derniers...  
Les deux seuls Seigneurs du Temps... Pour toujours...

* * *

-Bon, d'accord, je veux bien te laisser circuler dans la TARDIS librement.

Des jours de délibération - entrecoupés d'instants de fièvre - plus tard, il prononçait enfin la phrase magique. Le Maître posa sa tête sur le torse du Docteur et déposa un petit baiser.

-Mais la première bêtise et je te jette dehors, hein !  
-Tu ne ferais pas ça...

Elle lui vola un baiser et battit longuement des cils. Le Docteur vit ses yeux bleus s'agrandir et se rapprocher. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et éclata de rire.

-Ton hypnose ne marche pas avec moi. Désolé !

Elle grommela quelque chose, s'enterra dans les couvertures et lui donna des coups de pied pour le chasser. Il se leva et se rhabilla d'un air pensif. Il la regarda se prélasser sous les draps, le coton blanc épousant parfaitement ses formes. Elle était si calme... pendant toutes ses années, il avait repoussé le Maître, alors que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de l'amour.  
C'était doux, de penchant qu'ils se découvraient soudain l'un pour l'autre... Peut-être qu'elle était sa parfaite compagne. Ils n'avaient qu'un TARDIS pour deux, ils pourraient partager. Pour une fois, une toute petite fois que le Maître était prêt à s'allier avec lui... Il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il referma la porte de la chambre et se rendit à la salle de contrôle en songeant à tout cela. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors, Maître, où va-t-on ?  
-Hem... Où tu veux...

Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme et ne souriait pas. La connaissant, elle aurait d'abord discuté sur l'existence d'un « nous » possible, avant de rire et de lui proposer un câlin dans la salle de contrôle.  
Elle s'assit sur un banc, l'air fatigué et surtout ailleurs. A côté d'elle une corbeille de fruits était négligemment posée, ultime vestige d'une dispute de la veille au sujet du rangement de la TARDIS au bout de laquelle le Maître avait rangé entièrement le vaisseau dans une frénésie de l'ordre qui lui ressemblait bien. Mais elle parut à peine la remarquer et prit une banane pour l'examiner, pensive.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?  
-Non. Non, tout vas bien.  
-Tu es sûre ?

Sans le vouloir, ils en étaient déjà au stade où il était inquiet pour elle. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle allait lui avouer sans doute à un moment ou un autre...  
Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et posa une main sur son ventre.

-Je suis enceinte.


	6. Chapter 6

-Quoi ?  
-Je suis enceinte...  
-_Quoi ? _  
-... J'ai un bébé, là, à l'intérieur de mon ventre !  
-QUOI ?  
-Arrête de dire « Quoi » !  
-Mais... de _qui _?

Les yeux du Maître s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes. Parfois, songea-t-elle, sa stupidité n'avait aucune limite. C'était presque effrayant.

-Mais de toi, idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui lança la banane dans la figure. Il esquiva. Le fruit partit s'écraser sur les grilles de la TARDIS. Cette dernière sentit que la conversation n'allait pas tarder à déraper, se mit à diffuser frénétiquement des vapeurs apaisantes dans l'espoir de calmer les choses. Rien n'y fit.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda le Docteur.  
-Parce que tu es stupide ! répliqua le Maître.

L'odeur des gaz apaisants et ses envies de femme enceinte lui donnaient envie de fruits. Elle sortit une pomme de la corbeille et mordit dedans.

-Hum ! grogna le Docteur, vexé.

Il détourna la tête et fit semblant de bouder cinq secondes. Il cessa cependant très vite de faire la tête. Il était inexplicablement content d'apprendre cette grossesse et sentit une chaleur rassurante l'envahir des pieds à la tête. Sans doute les vapeurs diffusées par le vaisseau n'étaient pas complètement innocentes mais ceci est un autre débat.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? s'exclama-t-il avec le regard halluciné d'un dopé à l'ecstasy.  
-Mmh. Ou pas ! rétorqua le Maître, plus pragmatique.  
-Tu plaisantes ? C'est une super !

De deux Seigneurs du Temps, ils devenaient trois. Le Maître ne semblait pas si enthousiaste. Elle le regarda faire des petits bonds, non plus dubitative, mais maussade. Elle éclata soudain de rire, dans l'incompréhension complète du Docteur et de sa machine. Les particules fluons qui géraient son humeur faisaient du yoyo et l'âme de la cabine, complètement paniquée par se revirement, lui projeta un flux de gaz à la déprimer.

-Tu crois quoi ? finit-elle par crier, des larmes dans les yeux. Que nous allons pouvoir... reconstruire la civilisation des Seigneurs du Temps avec ça ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, désactiva la fonction "maintien du calme de l'équipage à l'aide de psychotiques gazeux" et poussa un soupir.

-C'est toujours un début, murmura-t-il.  
-Ah bon. Tu penses sincèrement qu'il sera heureux de grandir en sachant qu'il est condamné à être le dernier de sa race ? ajouta-t-elle.  
-Peut-être que...  
-Peut-être que rien du tout. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant.  
-QUOI ? Comment ça ?  
-Je... Aïe !

Elle pressa ses mains sur son ventre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle pouvait le sentir en qui s'agitait même si son abdomen n'arborait pas encore un arrondi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que sur les humains, pourtant.  
Même avant de naître il avait déjà la bougeotte, comme... son père. Elle éclata en sanglots, brusquement, sans raison. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se sentir ainsi, faible, de souffrir pour rien, d'avoir une vie à l'intérieur, d'être _responsable_ de quelqu'un. C'était si... si nouveau pour elle. Cet être, à l'intérieur, avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle le protège et qu'elle l'aime.  
Il comptait sur elle, du haut de ses quelques millimètres d'embryon à peine éclos.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, de cette responsabilité, de cet attachement. Si seulement elle pouvait le tuer dans l'oeuf, avant qu'il n'arrive et qu'il la brise...Elle restait là, bloquée, à marmonner « Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas... ». Le Docteur se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi. Respire.  
-Lâche-moi !

Elle le repoussa violemment et repartit dans un nouveau sanglot, brisée de l'intérieur. Il lui fit son air de chien battu. Le désordre en elle la fit s'attendrir un peu.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas... t'en... débarrasser ? bredouilla-t-il. C'est un être vivant, tout petit, innocent ! Tu ne vas pas le tuer !

Son ton dégoulinant de niaiserie la dégoûtait. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Le grand acteur altruiste qui agite ses bras autour d'elle et qui l'enferme dans ses gesticulations. Il se fichait que ce qu'elle ressentait, de la manière dont _elle_ le vivait.  
Monsieur avait des principes de sauveur de vies, et il ne les remettrait pas en question.

-Ça devrait être toi qui devrait le porter, souffla-t-elle. Puisque tu sais mieux que tout le monde. Puisque c'est si facile de décider quoi en faire.  
-Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, mais j'ai mon mot à dire, non ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. C'est vrai que c'est simple d'avoir un avis tranché quand ce n'est pas en toi qu'il vit. Tu ne le sens pas dans ton ventre grandir. Tu veux faire le gentil Docteur, mais si tu étais à ma place, tu réagirais comme moi.  
-Arrête de dire cela ! Moi aussi je panique, crois-moi ! Mais il mérite de vivre, cet enfant !

Il n'avait pas tort, c'était ça le pire. Elle s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé à la console de pilotage centrale, un peu calmée. Il se détacha un peu d'elle, s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, de toute manière. Il faudrait retourner sur Gallifrey. Tout ce qu'i bord de ton antiquité, c'est un pack de tests de grossesse et un équipement d'accouchement d'urgence.

Elle avait repris son ton pragmatique, aussi froid que la glace de ses yeux. Ce retour du Maître calme et sûr d'elle rassurait le Docteur qui s'empressa de lancer :

-Tu vas voir, tout vas bien ce passer.  
-C'est ta spécialité, cette phrase, hein ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle éclata d'un rire grinçant. Il ne répondit pas et actionna une manette de commande.

Il était inquiet. La crise était passé mais il continuait de la sentir déstabilisée, et qui disait déstabilisée disait potentiellement dangereuse, il la connaissait assez bien comme ça. Pour lui comme pour elle.  
Il avait peur. Il ne montrait pas, parce que ça aurait été du pain béni pour les moqueries qu'elle lui lançait quotidiennement. Le Maître était imprévisible de base... Et là, c'était encore pire. Et elle n'était qu'au premier stade de la grossesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait dans quelques mois, quand ses particules fluons ne feraient plus du yoyo mais des montagnes russes avec ses émotions ?

Et puis, les équipements... Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se déroulerait l'arrivée de l'enfant. Il n'en avait jamais vu. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne portaient plus d'enfant depuis des siècles avant sa naissance. La méthode naturelle, bien trop douloureuse, avait été remplacée par des caissons artificiels, plus sûrs et beaucoup moins dangereux. Si ça se passait mal, il pourrait les perdre tous les deux. Il frissonna. Il ne voulais pas y penser.

* * *

Il revint la voir quelques heures après la crise dans sa chambre aménagée par ses soins. Elle s'était endormie. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, pour le bébé sans doute. Il la regarda longtemps s'évader dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle était si calme quand elle dormait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme cela tout le temps ? Toujours à sortir ses piquants alors qu'elle pouvait être la douceur même...  
Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste toute la vie. Mais elle lui échappait.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Rien. Je te regarde.

Elle remonta la couverture contre elle et s'écarta, un peu effrayée.

-Tu sais, moi non plus, je ne veux pas vraiment de ce bébé, avoua-t-il.

Il renifla. Le voilà qui devenait enfin un peu plus fin et un peu moins niais, songea le Maître. Elle se fichait de ses inquiétudes idiotes, cependant. Qu'il cesse d'être une vraie guimauve enfin !

-Pourquoi il faut qu'une chose pareille nous arrive ? soupira-t-il.  
-C'est la nature, fit le Maître. On couche, on paye.  
-Mmh.

Il dégagea en partie les couverture et passa ses bras autour de la taille du Maître. Il frotta sa joue râpeuse contre son ventre à peine rebondi. Elle pris ses bras et les détacha d'elle avant de pousser sa tête d'un geste brusque et de se sortir prestement de son étreinte pleine de tendresse. Surpris, il glissa et tomba sur la moquette de l'autre côté du lit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'exclama le Docteur, plus blessé aux cœurs qu'au dos.  
-De quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu es si... méchante ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Tapa quatre fois sur les draps froissés. Sourit et répondit :

-C'est ma nature.

* * *

Le Maître frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien à faire : il l'avait enfermée. Elle poussa un cri dépité.  
Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il la retenait... prisonnière... Elle voulait partir. Elle se fichait du fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de l'enfant. Juste... quitter ce fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il devenait complètement _fou_. Il finissait même par lui faire peur. Tous les jours, il était venu la voir, même si elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille. Il demandait quel nom ils pourraient lui donner. Il gambergeait des heures à savoir si se serait une fille ou un garçon. Il en voulait un autre, après. Comme une version grimaçante d'un parfait père de famille qui en fait des tonnes dans une mauvaise réclame pour un produit bas de gamme. Elle ne savait même pas s'il le faisait exprès. Plusieurs fois, elle avait eu l'occasion de sortir et de vérifier l'air qu'il respirait. Le constat était assez déplorable : l'atmosphère était saturée en fluides euphorisants et antidépresseurs pour enrayer la mauvaise humeur ambiante.

-Petite machine diabolique, avait alors murmuré le Maître.

Elle avait désactivé plusieurs fois les capteurs d'humeurs mais ils semblaient toujours se remettre. Elle n'en respirait que peu, à l'abri dans sa chambre, mais lui était intoxiqué. Il continuait de faire des choses de plus en plus étranges. Comme entrer dans sa chambre, comme ça, sans frappe, déménager la moitié du vaisseau pour faire une chambre d'enfant, voler un container entier de vêtements pour bébés au port de Rotterdam pour ensuite faire le tour des planètes les moins polluées pour y acquérir une maison afin de varier l'environnement du "bout de chou". Elle préférait rester à l'écart de ses agitations sous drogues, même si elle commençait sincèrement à avoir peur.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour. Elle ne voulait plus. Il la dégoûtait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de devenir ?

Elle se souvint des beaux jours où tout était si simple. Où ils se contentaient de se mener une guerre enfantine. Il voulait maîtriser le monde, le Docteur l'en empêchait... la routine. Ensuite, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient partis et tout avait changé. Ensuite elle était devenu une femme et elle avait espéré pouvoir le retrouver. Ensuite, il était devenu complètement cinglé.

* * *

_Il fallait fuir. Le plus vite possible. _  
Il l'avait à nouveau enfermée. Cela sonnait comme une soudaine prise de conscience.  
Son ventre ne s'était pas encore arrondi l'esprit de l'enfant se construisait encore dans la douleur et dans l'effort, avant que ne se fabrique son corps. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas dans quelques heures, il se mettrait à grossir, grossir, avant de sortir comme un diable de sa boîte.  
Il fallait sortir de cette prison confortable.  
Il y avait un mot de passe. Il ne devait pas être bien difficile. Il y avait même moyen de le taper de ce côté-ci de la porte. Elle prit l'écran de contrôle et pianota :

**ROSE**

Bump. Mauvais mot de passe.

-Quoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, à celui-là ? Elle le connaissait : c'était un incorrigible romantique.  
Elle poussa un soupir agacé. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir d'ici, et se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
Elle prit la lampe de chevet et donna un grand coup dans le loquet. La chaleur de l'ampoule et l'électricité mélangées firent brûler le circuit. Elle se jeta contre la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Aaahhhh !

Son ventre faisait encore des siennes. Elle tomba à terre. Le courant avait été coupé dans toute cette partie du TARDIS et la pénombre avait envahi les lieux. Perdue, elle se réfugia dans un recoin et tendit l'oreille.  
Des pas. Il arrivait pour réparer tout ça. Il fallait faire vite.

_-Maître ?_ s'exclama une voix inquiète.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait voir ses grands yeux qui brillaient monstrueusement dans le noir. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long rêve. Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte, non !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama-t-il.  
-T'occupe !

Elle parvint à se relever mais le Docteur était déjà sur elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer. Elle voulut se débattre.

-Tu vas te blesser.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille !  
-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ?

Elle se dégagea. Il avait l'air étrange, lui aussi, encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Il ne bougeait plus.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, depuis le début ? Qu'on forme une belle famille ! cria le Maître aux abois.  
-Maître...  
-Tu étais bien content quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte ! Reconstruire la race des Seigneurs du Temps, pour effacer le fait que tu les a massacrés !  
-Tais-toi !  
-Je ne veux pas de cet enfant !  
-TAIS-TOI !

Il la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur jaune, une nuance trop vive pour les yeux d'un humain, à peine supportable pour ceux d'un Seigneur du Temps.

-Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.  
_-Pour toutes les fois où tu as fait du mal. _  
-D'a... d'accord... mais à une condition...

Elle se ressaisit de la peur qu'il lui avait faite. Lui aussi sembla redevenir lui-même. Presque en même temps, la lumière revint par à-coups.

-Je te propose... qu'aucun de nous deux n'élève cet enfant.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je te propose... de le laisser sur une planète. C'est toi qui décide laquelle. Parce que... parce que je ne crois que nous en soyons capable.

Il s'écarta d'elle. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Pour une fois, elle sentit que c'était à elle de s'occuper de lui, d'être plus raisonnable que lui, de cesser cette folie dans laquelle ils s'étaient embobinés l'un l'autre. Elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire : elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Il le faut.  
-D'a...d'accord.

Elle sentit une contraction agiter son ventre. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Pour une fois, elle trouva cela agréable. Elle sourit tristement.

-Je... je voulais te dire... Aïe !

Elle avait de plus en plus mal. Horrifiée, elle vit son ventre grandir et se métamorphoser comme si un million d'Adiposes allaient en sortir.

-Ça arrive, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Oui.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Il l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie du TARDIS le plus vite possible.  
Il y avait bien un kit d'accouchement d'urgence, mais il n'était pas adaptable aux Seigneurs du Temps. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui faire boire un calmant, d'assurer un environnement stérile en cas de blessure, et de la rassurer.

-Est-ce que tu sais si... si ça va faire mal ? bredouilla le Maître.  
-Je pense que... Je pense que... Que tu n'auras jamais eu aussi mal.

Il posa sa main sur le front du Maître et saisit l'autre dans sa paume. Elle était brûlante. Toute sa peau brillait presque, comme inondée d'énergie de régénération. Cette vision le terrifiait, et plus encore le terrifiait sa complète impuissance. Un mouvement désordonné la fit s'agripper à sa chemise.

-Je voulais te dire... que...  
-Quoi ?  
-Merci... de m'avoir ramenée de la Terre et... J'ai... j'ai vraiment passé des bons moments avec toi.

Il sourit tristement. Elle ferma ses yeux bleu clair, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Plusieurs capteurs sensoriels s'affolèrent ; même les diffuseurs de psychotiques décidèrent de lâcher prise. Il aurait voulu lui demander pardon de l'avoir traitée comme rien pendant des mois, à s'être aveuglé sur son état, à l'avoir oubliée et à s'être entêté à rendre leur vie parfaite.  
Il avait simplement peur de la perdre...

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai passé des bons moments avec toi.


	7. Chapter 7

-Alors, nous y sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS. Le Maître le suivit. Elles avait l'air épuisée. Pâle comme la mort, avec de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, elle tenait dans ses bras ce qui ressemblait à un immense paquet de couvertures qui luisait d'une légère lumière orangée. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et mit l'autre main à l'intérieur des couvertures. La connexion qu'il avait avec l'enfant l'apaisait.

Il avait appris, en regardant dans un livre Gallifreyen retrouvé dans la TARDIS, qu'il était lié à l'enfant pendant la grossesse, autant que le Maître. Ils le portaient à deux, même si lui ne le voyait pas parce qu'il n'était pas dans son corps. C'est pour cela qu'il avait influé sur ses émotions sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se sentait idiot, il aurait dû le savoir, mais personne n'avait jamais eu le besoin de lui dire. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était mis en colère contre elle. Il s'en voulait. Il ne fallait plus jamais que ça recommence.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? demanda-t-il au Maître.  
-Oui... oui, je suis sûre.

Elle regarda le bébé d'un air vide. Ils avaient refusé de lui trouver un nom, discuté le sujet, refusé encore, discuté à nouveau, puis cessé d'en parler.

-Tu as encore le choix. On a encore le choix.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?  
-Je... je ne sais pas.

C'était pour le protéger qu'ils faisaient ça. Le protéger... d'eux. De leur force et de leur désespoir. Il n'avait pas oublié cette instant d'emportement où leurs regards bleu et jaune s'étaient croisés. C'était tragiquement simple mais... mais... mais il ne voulait pas voir leur fils grandir entre des parents en train de se disputer. Il se détacha d'elle et pris la tête de leur étrange cortège à deux.

-De loin, c'est la décision la plus sensée que nous pouvions prendre, murmura le Maître.  
-Oui.  
-Bon...  
-Je veux qu'on oublie tous les deux cette histoire, et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.  
-Oui, moi aussi. Mais attends... Je voulais savoir... pour le verrou de ma chambre... C'était quoi le mot de passe ?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ça ?  
-Oui.

Il déglutit.

-C'était Aliane.

Elle sourit. Il était vraiment un romantique incorrigible.

Ils n'étaient encore qu'à cinq mètres du TARDIS. Soudain, il se retourna. Elle marchait un peu derrière lui, ralentie par la fatigue et le manque encore tout chaud de quelque chose dans son ventre.  
Il colla son front contre le sien et ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle était toujours aussi fiévreuse et ses mains toujours aussi glaciales. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils ne purent se retenir de s'embrasser une dernière fois.

Elle s'avança vers le bâtiment devant lequel ils avaient atterri. Ils s'étaient rendu en 2030, à Paris. L'un des seuls emplacements connus, dans le temps et l'espace, par le Docteur, des bureaux Torchwood. Ils avaient longtemps argumenté sur la capacité de l'organisation à s'occuper de l'enfant, mais le Docteur savait que Jack faisait en faisait toujours partie et que, quoi qu'il arrive, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils avaient laissé une lettre expliquant tout cela sur le panier.

Elle posa le tout petit enfant devant la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Comme prévu, personne ne vint tout de suite lui ouvrir. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne tarderaient pas trop. A contrecœur, elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers la cabine téléphonique. Elle tourna la poignée.  
C'était fermé à clef.

-Ouvre-moi !

Le Maître frappa contre la porte de la TARDIS. Après avoir passé des mois enfermée à l'intérieur, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : y entrer à nouveau.

-Laisse-moi entrer !  
-Désolé, je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai lu dans ton esprit. J'ai vu ce que tu comptais faire.

Elle ferma les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait embrassée avec tant de fougue. Elle serra les poings et se retint de hurler de rage.

-Depuis le début, tu cherchais à attirer mon attention sur toi. Pour que je vienne te chercher et que tu puisse me voler ma TARDIS.  
-Non... c'est faux !  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé.  
-Non ! Au début c'était le cas ! Mais j'ai changé, je te promets !  
-Menteuse.

Elle sentit un souffle d'air ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle voulut s'y accrocher un instant mais ses mains à nouveau sans force lâchèrent la poignée. La TARDIS émit son bruit caractéristique, celui qu'elle avait attendu des années sur Terre. Elle clignota quelques instants avant de disparaître. Pour toujours.

-Non ! Non ! Reviens !

Elle tomba à genoux et passa ses doigts sur le goudron sur lequel se trouvait le vaisseau quelques instants auparavant. Des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se retourna. Le temps qu'elle pleure sur le vaisseau disparu, le bâtiment volant qui servait de bureaux à l'institut de recherches des extraterrestres s'était déplacé.

Elle avait tout perdu. En quelques secondes. Elle se releva, essuya sa joue avec sa manche. Le crépuscule commençait à s'installer. Les bâtiments couverts de pollution se paraient de nuances d'orange et de rouge. Elle serra le col de sa veste.  
Et disparut dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Rassilon fit craquer son gant de métal._  
_Le Docteur arma le pistolet de Wilf et le pointa sur lui. _

_-Choisis bien ton ennemi. Nous sommes nombreux, le Maître est seul._

_Il songea à elle... Il l'avait laissée seule, effectivement. Mais peut-être que..._

_-Il est le président ! Tue-le et Gallifrey t'appartiendra ! s'exclama le Maître._

_Toujours le pouvoir. Il n'y avait que cela qui l'intéressait. Le pouvoir et l'influence, pas étonnant qu'il ai développé de telles compétences en hypnose... Il revit les deux grands yeux bleus dans lesquels il avait pu s'enfoncer tant de fois..._  
_Il pointa son arme sur le Maître. Le temps pouvait être réécrit. S'il mourrait maintenant, il ne deviendrait jamais Aliane... il ne pourrait jamais souffrir..._

_-C'est de sa faute, pas la mienne !_

_Là n'était pas le problème. Si seulement cette incarnation-là avait pu comprendre... Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas blessé ainsi en mourant juste pour le faire souffrir._

_-Oh, je vois, dit-il froidement. Le lien est dans ma tête. Tue-moi...il se brise... ils rentrent chez eux._

_Son raisonnement était toujours aussi juste. Il ne perdait jamais rien de son intelligence, même aveuglé par le pouvoir. Le Docteur sentit sa main trembler._

_-Tu ne le feras jamais. Espèce de faible, siffla le Maître._

_Il avait raison. Le Docteur était faible. Si faible qu'il avait préféré l'abandonner sur Terre à nouveau que d'affronter la vie avec elle. Il ne voulait pas lâcher ses souvenirs avec Aliane, ses moments volés, et le tuer. Et la tuer. _

_-Vas-y. Fait-le. _

_Le Docteur pressa légèrement la gâchette quand il vit briller les yeux du Maître. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit._  
_« J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi »._  
_Il ne pouvait pas. _  
_Il se retourna et dirigea le revolver vers Rassilon. Le Maître derrière lui sembla regagner de l'ardeur au combat. _

_-Exactement ! C'est lui le lien ! Tue le !_

_Elle lui avait reproché d'avoir assassiné les Seigneurs du Temps alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas hésité à tuer ceux qui l'avaient blessée. Mais il ne put lui en vouloir. Ici aussi, il ne faisait que se défendre : Rassilon l'avait rendu fou, sa rage meurtrière était quelque chose que même le Docteur parvenait à comprendre._

_-La dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie est donner la mort, souffla Rassilon. _

_Il revit... son corps parfait, leur union dans un hôtel de New York... Il avait cru mourir ce jour-là, mourir d'amour pour elle... Le début de la fin, quand il y repensait... et l lui avait donné un enfant. Le président de Gallifrey avait tellement tort... La dernière chose qu'il avait faite dans sa mort, était donner la vie._

_-Mais lequel de nous ? ajouta le président._

_Il ne pouvait pas tirer... Il ne pouvait pas... _  
_Derrière le président, une femme releva la tête. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. _  
_Elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils._

_Il se tourna vers le Maître. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle avait pointé son pistolet sur lui en disant « Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion ». Il comprit tout. Pendant une seconde, il vit tout ce qu'il y avait de possible, d'impossible, le futur et le passé, et tout les rouages du mécanismes comme mis en suspens dans un arrêt sur image improbable. Une sorte de paix inonda ses veines. Il se retint de crier. _  
_Le Maître se tenait toujours là, cependant. Il n'aurait jamais tous les éléments du puzzle. Mais il savait qu'il allait survivre et qu'elle n'avait jamais menti._

_-Ne reste pas dans le passage, souffla-t-il._

_Le Maître sourit et le Docteur tira dans la console de liaison. _  
_Il cria quelque chose. Son ancien ennemi aussi. Le reste était confus dans ses souvenirs. Son ancien ennemi se mit à lancer des éclairs sur le président. Un, deux, trois, quatre... Il disparut dans la guerre du Temps. Le Docteur les regarda s'envoler. Gallifrey partait pour toujours._  
_Il ferma un instant les yeux sur le sol, confus et assommé. Mais il était vivant ! C'était comme si ses cœurs s'étaient arrêtés pour mieux repartir. _  
_Il revit alors ces deux grands yeux bleus et sut alors qu'il n'était pas le seul. _  
_Elle reviendrait. Il en était sûr._

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, et à bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle fiction ! Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, je n'ai aucune idée des aventures que pourra vivre l'enfant, mais je planche dessus. J'avais plusieurs idées de crossovers, avec James Bond par exemple, ou avec Death Note, mais au final, je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchirais ^^_


End file.
